


How to save a life

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Hosptial drama, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the 7th of August:<br/>Robert can't bare facing Chrissie so stays at the hospital instead with Victoria and Adam. But how will he feel when a familiar face arrives and finds out the truth about Adam's rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a life

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic! Bit longer than I imagined it would be! Basically what should have happened on the Thursday of the disaster week.

Robert sat outside the hospital room, he couldn't help but bite his nails nervously as he remembered why he was there in the first place. He thoughts ran back to the day's events, how he had ended up sitting outside a Hospital room smelling of smoke and fire and feeling such deep guilt.

Chrissie. Chrissie White the rational, graceful Chrissie who Robert fell for had been burnt along with his car. What was left was a shell of a woman, a wreck that was capable of anything. Instantly the thought of her tears reminded him of someone else's. Aaron … Robert sighed as he traced back through his memories and reminded himself of all the times Aaron had shed tears over him. The thought made him sick.

Victoria raced out of the Hospital room. Her hair was tangled and messy and her eyes were red and sore from crying over Adam. Chrissie managed to get Adam seen to quickly and he wasn't in any immediate danger but it was enough to send Victoria straight over the edge. Losing Val and nearly dying herself had shaken her to the core, the worry in her eyes made Robert even more guilty. His precious little sister, hurting and in pain all because of his affair. All because of his selfish ways.

“Is he alright?” Robert said getting up gingerly, hardly looking Victoria in the eyes.

“He's fine … he can come home in a few hours they … just want to do some checks on him.” Victoria sighed standing awkwardly near the hospital room door. Robert slouched lazily against the wall and coughed heavily.

“Ey you better get yourself checked out too you know the last thing I need is you keeling over!” Victoria snapped heading towards Robert and placing a hand on his shoulder. Robert wanted to look at her and tell her he was fine but lying to Victoria was too much effort for him so instead he nodded hesitantly avoiding her eyes.

“Listen I need to go back inside - you -  you should go I suppose Chrissie needs ya right now.” Victoria said heading back to the room.

“Why - why would - um she … er need me?” Robert blurted out before even thinking it through in his head. The mention of Chrissie's name put him on edge, knowing what she had done and what she had nearly taken from him. Victoria, Andy, Diane,  Aaron. The thought of his name made Roberts heart beat ten times faster thinking of him and how he had nearly been taken away.

“Um because she's your wife Robert! Well not for much longer but you know what I mean." Victoria snapped looking as confused as she did when Chrissie revealed the affair in the pub.

Robert thought of going back to her, back to Home Farm to see her crying hysterically because of what he'd done. Throwing things around and not being able to live with the consequences of her actions. It was too much to bare.

“No … no way I'm staying put.” Robert said firmly, smiling weakly at Victoria as she walked through the door to meet at sleeping Adam.

 

***

 

An hour had passed and Robert found himself fighting with the coffee machine near the entrance of the Hosptial. His tired eyes couldn't understand why the machine wasn't taking his money, the frustration grew until Robert found himself kicking the machine angrily and walking away.

At the corner of his eye, Robert heard a familiar voice. The voice was soft and almost broken, Robert was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying but assumed they were asking the receptionist for news about someone.

“Hiya yeah I'm … er looking for Adam Barton.” The voice said sighing deeply. Robert turned around sharply instantly realising who it was.

Aaron. He stood almost broken by the event, arm bandaged and clothes ripped. As if he carried the world on his shoulders. Robert stood frozen admiring the strength of Aaron, he had saved life's and Robert knew the reason why they were in danger in the first place.

“I'm sorry are you related?” The receptionist said hardly even looking in Aaron’s direction.

“Er yeah he's my … my brother.” Aaron explained to the receptionist who was already telling him what ward he was on. After a thankful nod, Robert watched Aaron walk slowly towards Adams room. As he watched him leave, Roberts insides screamed for him to follow him, to hold him and tell him he was sorry for everything. Instead he slouched against the wall once more regretting ever letting him go.

 “Hey you alright lad!” Adam said excitingly as Aaron finally made it to his room and knocked comically! Aaron sat down beside him, after hugging Victoria are shaking Adams hand. Aaron was instantly relieved as he saw how Adam was, on his way to the ward Aaron’s head nearly exploded as he thought of all the possible scenarios that could have awaited him as he opened the door.

“So you alright then drama queen!” Aaron said jokingly, punching Adams side softly.

“Oi you! He could have died.” Victoria said trying hard not to laugh and remind Aaron of the seriousness of the day.

“Oh well … I didn't did I! I'm fine … Robert made sure of that didn't he.” Adam said thankfully. Silence filled the room as Aaron tried to make sense of what Adam had just said. ‘Robert’ Aaron thought to himself, even the mention of his name made him think back to that day at the lodge, the day that he realised exactly who he was deeply in love with him. Deep down Aaron could never hate him, Robert was the first person who made him think that he could be more than just a mechanic. He made him realise that his opinion mattered… that he mattered. But Aaron had blocked out all the good of Robert and was determined to hate him. Determined to make him realise he had nothing anymore. Most importantly determined to convince himself the same.

“Wait … Robert?” Victoria said looking confused again.

“Yeah him and Chrissie were there, don't know why though probably fighting. He got me out though smashed the window open and everything.” Adam said instantly remembering exactly what had happened. Aaron sat puzzled as he try to get his head round Robert helping Adam. After everything that had happened over the last few weeks, after what Aaron had found out. Knowing Robert had taken a life, and now hearing he had saved one was too much to take.

Aaron made a run for the door, struggling to hold back tears as he tried to understand Robert.

“Wait … Aaron – where you going mate?” Adam shouted after Aaron as he watched him walk down the corridor.

“Leave him, probably don't want to hear about Robert – oh crap where's Robert gone?!” Victoria shouted realising that Aaron would run into Robert any minute now.

 

***

 

Tears feel fast down Aaron’s eyes as he headed towards the exit of the Hosptial in need of some fresh air away. As he opened the door, a familiar face stared back. Robert was looking at Aaron, watching the tears roll down his eyes hoping he wasn't the cause of them.

“Aaron … I - ” Robert stuttered nervously avoiding Aaron’s eyes completely.

Aaron’s breathing intensified as he looked at Robert, the confusion he felt doubled as he saw how weak and vulnerable Robert looked and wondered how he was able to save Adam hours before.

“Why?” Aaron said angrily trying his hardest to hold back his tears as he starred at Robert intensely.

“Why what … what do you mean?” Robert said wondering if Aaron had realised what Chrissie had done.

“Adam … why … why save him? What you think it makes up for killing Katie, for trying to kill me, for shooting Paddy.” Aaron said as he remembered once again what Robert had put him though. The mention of Katie’s name filled Robert’s eyes as he recalled the day in his mind.

“No .. no listen I … anyone would have… he was trapped I - I just got him out that's all.” Robert said avoiding Aaron’s eyes again not wanting to cause him any more pain.

“Good, because this - this changes nothing… you expect me to thank you for not leaving someone else I love to die?” Aaron cried as he pointed his finger at Robert’s face angrily. “What you did … nothing could ever change that!”

Robert felt tears roll down his cheeks as he nodded his head in agreement, realising how much hate Aaron would always feel for him. With a final look Robert turned round and walked away, not looking back once at Aaron who stood shaking.

Aaron shook his head angrily as he recalled what he had said to Robert ‘ _Good, because this … this changes nothing_ ’. He had lied, Robert saving Adam's life had changed everything. It made him question if Robert _really_ was the monster he had told himself he was.

 


End file.
